Bechloe Drabbles
by x WithRecklessAbandon x
Summary: A series of glimpses into the lives of our favorite bubbly ginger and wannabe punk DJ. These are just little shorts I think up between chapters of the fic I am currently writing! Please read and review! I will take suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

3:04 AM.

Beca stares at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock for a few moments before rolling over onto her back and sighing.

She should _not_ be awake at this time.

This was not a time that anyone should be awake, really.

So why was she awake?

Oh, right.

Chloe.

She had been laying in bed for hours, tossing and turning, thinking about her best friend.

Her beautiful best friend, who means much more to her than a friend should.

Beca isn't sure why she hadn't noticed that sooner.

Of course, she's always been pretty oblivious to any sort of feelings, both her own and those of others.

It's not _that_ surprising, really, now that she thinks about it.

After all, she hadn't noticed Jesse's feelings until they had gotten in a huge fight. She also hadn't noticed when they drifted apart completely. They had broken up a while ago, but honestly, neither had been too upset. The friendship they shared had always been much better, and much easier, than the relationship they had tried to force.

Beca knows that what she feels toward Chloe is much more than platonic, and it is much stronger than anything she has ever felt toward anyone in the past.

That's what is so confusing about the whole ordeal.

If she felt like this about Chloe, why hadn't she _known_? Why hadn't she said anything?

It wasn't a new feeling.

She can't count the number of times that Chloe has given her that, then indescribable, feeling of belonging, of being loved.

So what is she doing here, in LA, thousands of miles away from Chloe?

That was another question that she just couldn't seem to answer.

3:23 AM.

Beca groans and throws the blankets off her bed onto the cold wooden floor of her apartment.

It's almost 6:30 AM in Atlanta, where Chloe is.

She wants to call.

She would be awake at this time. Beca knows Chloe's schedule by heart. She wakes up at 6, drinks a cup of coffee, takes a shower, dances around her room, gets dressed, puts on makeup, dances some more, fills her coffee cup back up, then leaves for school at exactly 7:15, one hour before her first music class arrives.

But, if she were to call Chloe, she would need words to say.

That is another issue in itself.

She doesn't know how to accurately put her feelings into words.

It has been keeping her awake for weeks now.

She lays there silently for a while longer, internally debating calling Chloe or taking some sleep aid medicine to catch a few hours before she has to wake up for work.

Then her phone rings.

She knows who it is immediately.

Granted, it's Chloe's chosen ringtone. She had picked Titanium, _of course._

Beca reaches over and picks up her phone, squinting as she presses the green button.

"Hello?"

"Beca? I didn't think you would answer, I was just going to leave a voicemail.. Why on _earth_ are you awake at this time?"

"Well, talkative redheads call me at this time, apparently, so I make sure I stay awake so I can talk to them."

Chloe laughs. "Whatever, you love it."

And she does.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Saturday night in the Bella house.

Most of the girls were out partying, or doing... other things. Beca does not really want to think about that. _Especially_ not since her roommate, Amy, had just given her a graphic description of what she planned to do with Bumper tonight. Beca shudders inwardly.

She is currently sitting at the bar in the kitchen, reading about a new mixing software program that was coming out soon. Her headphones are around her neck, playing music quietly. She had slipped them off to concentrate on the article, but didn't want to turn the music off as she read.

It's good that she had taken them off, though, because she hears the front door open and close quietly.

Soon enough, Beca's favorite Bella walks into the kitchen and flashes her a smile.

"Hey Bec, whatcha working on?" Chloe asks, opening the refrigerator and retrieving some sort of alcoholic drink from it. She closes it and walks over to the counter where Beca is sitting.

"Just reading something." She replies, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Oh yeah? It sounds captivating." Chloe teases, sipping the pink liquid.

Beca finally looks up and smirks. "Oh, it is. It's an article about that new program I told you about."

Chloe leans over the counter and looks at Beca's screen.

"Oh! When is it going to be released again?"

"Next month sometime. I think I'm going to buy it."

Chloe laughs. "You're like a kid in a candy store, Bec."

Beca rolls her eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

She feigns offense. " _Oh_ , I see how it is. I can tell I'm not wanted here." She sets her drink down, prepared to fake a dramatic exit.

Beca starts laughing. "Okay, that was _not_ an Oscar-worthy performance."

Chloe smiles. "Oh, no?"

"Definitely not." She agrees, shaking her head in amusement. "Actually though, I meant that I thought you were going to that party tonight?"

Chloe shrugs. "Not really in the mood for that tonight. I'd rather spend the evening with you. But, since you're so interested in that article.."

Beca closes the lid of her computer. "That can wait. What would you like to do?"

"Oh.. I didn't have anything in mind, really.." Chloe says, sipping her drink and staring at Beca.

Beca raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I'm sure that's 100% true."

Chloe laughs. "101 Dalmatians and strawberry daiquiris?"

"That actually sounds really good. Do we have the stuff for daiquiris?"

Chloe produces a bag from the freezer and a bottle of liquor from the cabinet. "This is the Bella household. We have alcoholic drink ingredients, like, 25/8.

Beca stands up from her seat, cracking up at Chloe's antics. "Okay, though I'm pretty sure it's 24/7." She winks, and Chloe laughs. "Let's make some drinks."

They spend a while in the kitchen, blending up drinks and making popcorn.

It's only 9:00 PM by the time they finish. Usually, no one returns to the house until around 2:00 AM, so they decide to crash in the living room.

"So why this movie, exactly?" Beca teases, watching Chloe pop the disk into the DVD player.

"I haven't seen it in forever!"

"Honestly, me either, but.." She teases again.

Chloe turns around and sticks her tongue out at Beca playfully. "Get over it. You're gonna watch this and you're gonna like it."

She walks back to the couch where Beca is sitting and plops down next to her. Beca tosses a throw blanket over their legs as the previews play through.

About 45 minutes into the movie, Chloe rests her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca wraps her arm around Chloe in response without missing a beat.

She turns her gaze from the movie, which she isn't paying much attention to anyway, to the gorgeous redhead cuddled up against her.

She's had feelings for Chloe for quite some time now. So long, actually, that she doesn't really remember when she started to like her as more than a friend.

Beca has just never acted on these feelings.

She's broken out of her thoughts by the voice of her co-captain and crush.

"Bec, you know the screen is in front of us, right?"

Beca turns red and laughs. "Yeah Chlo, but I like this view a lot more." She says smoothly, hoping that Chloe would take the subtle hint without being weirded out.

Chloe turns and looks at her. "Oh really?" She replies, after a few moments.

"Mhmm." Beca hums, still looking at Chloe with a small smile.

Chloe brings one hand up and places it on the side of Beca's neck, gently pulling her face down to meet her own.

She hesitates for a second, and Beca takes the initiative, kissing Chloe for the first time ever.

She kisses back.

They break apart after what feels like much too soon, and look at each other.

"Hey, so, I like you." Beca says, nonchalantly.

"Hey, so, I like you too." Chloe says, in the same tone, smiling.

"Well, what should we do about that?" Beca says, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"I think you ought to take me out first." Chloe teases.

Beca kisses her again, this time a little longer and a little more heated than the first.

"On second thought," Chloe says, "we could just skip that and go straight to making out on the couch."

"I was hoping you would say that." Beca replies.

They spend the rest of the night kissing each other and talking, not paying attention to the movie at all.

They also don't pay attention when the front door opens and Stacie walks in, takes a picture, captions it "FINALLY," and sends it to the group text.

 **Hey! Please feel free to give me suggestions in your reviews. I need some fresh ideas to write drabbles about. It keeps me going! Please review, any sort of response to my writing is greatly appreciated and it helps me perfect my style. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For reviewer, Night. Thanks for the review! I hope this lives up to what you were requesting.**

Chloe Beale was having the absolute _worst_ day of her life.

She had woken up late, which meant that she had to skip making coffee and go straight to work.

She regretted that about an hour into her day.

It was Friday. She was glad that the week was finally over, but her students were _always_ extremely hyper and out of control on Fridays.

This was the case today.

Her first grade music class had tipped over an entire bookshelf full of music that Chloe had _just_ spent hours organizing the week before.

Her second grade music class had refused to sit down and instead spent the hour running in circles around the room. She had given up trying to calm them down after 20 minutes had gone by with no success.

The third grade class had been behaving slightly better than the previous classes, and Chloe thought she was in the clear... until one of the boys projectile vomited across the back of her classroom.

Apparently they had been having a contest to see who could poke themselves in the back of the throat the highest number of times without puking. She isn't sure _why_ they had decided to do that, but it caused her a trip around the school to find the custodian and a fifteen minute delay of her own lunch break.

When she finally makes it to the cafeteria, she is met with one of the worst smells she has ever experienced.. including the vomit from her previous class. Shuddering, she turns around and walks back to the music room, deciding that a cup of instant noodles would be much safer than whatever disgusting mess the cafeteria was serving today.

She texts her girlfriend Beca while she waits on the microwave.

When she gets her noodles out of the microwave, she spills some of the boiling water down her leg. She mumbles a curse word angrily and shuts the door, hard.

Adding to the awfulness of her day, Beca does not reply. She waits on a text back for the entirety of her break, and then gives up.

Chloe groans and drops her phone into her desk drawer, even more annoyed. Usually, Beca at least sends a message that says she can't text at the moment and will when she gets a chance. She wonders what she could possibly be doing that is so important that she cannot text her girlfriend back.

The fourth grade class enters the room loudly, and Chloe sighs, dropping her empty noodle cup into the trashcan. This class _never_ behaves, and she doesn't know what to expect on a day like today. She walks out of her office slowly and stands in the classroom with her hands on her hips. They sit down on the floor and stare at her, eventually quieting down.

"Today, we are going to watch part of a musical. _If_ I hear anyone talking, or if anyone gets up, or messes with another person, they will go straight to the office and we will write sentences all of next week. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Miss Beale." The class replies in unison.

She turns on the DVD player and returns to her office, watching them carefully through the glass while grading papers from her humanities class earlier that day. They actually behave, probably terrified of the idea of writing sentences for a full week.

Chloe takes a few pain pills for the headache that has formed over the course of the day. She only has one class left to get through, but it will be the worst of all.

 _Middle school band._

The fourth graders leave. As they walk out the door, Chloe tells them thank you for behaving and to have a great weekend.

A few minutes pass before she hears the next class coming down the hallway.

Loud is an understatement. These kids could outscream a pack of hyenas. They enter the classroom, shouting to each other as they get out their instruments.

They get into their chairs and continue talking even when Chloe stands up in front of her podium.

"MIDDLE SCHOOL BAND."

They shut up, staring at her in shock.

"Is this how we behave?"

"No, Miss Beale."

"So why are we behaving this way?"

The class does not respond.

"Now that you are quiet, let's stay that way. Turn to page 65 in your music books."

The class passes without any other issues, surprisingly. She tells them to have a great weekend, and sighs as they leave.

She picks up her computer and the charger cord and puts them in her bag. Most teachers stick around to grade papers on Friday afternoons, but Chloe is completely fed up with her day and wants nothing more than to crash in her bed and go to sleep early.

She walks out to the parking lot, only to find that she has a flat tire.

Upon examination, she finds out that she has run over a nail. It is still sticking out of the tire.

She curses, then walks back inside to find someone to help her.

Jesse, the history teacher and a very very good friend of both Beca and Chloe, is standing inside the lobby.

"Hey Chloe!"

"Hey Jesse."

"You seem aggravated."

"I have a flat."

He frowns. "Do you need some help? I can change it for you if you have a spare."

"Would you really?" She smiles, looking exhausted. "I think I do, I just don't know how to change it."

"Let's go check it out." He says, patting her shoulder.

She does have a spare, thankfully. Jesse begins to work on it as she stands there, trying to be of some assistance.

"So, I heard you had an interesting day today."

"It was a nightmare. Is it like full moon tonight or something?"

Jesse laughs. "I'm not sure. My classes were pretty crazy today too, though none of them threw up everywhere.."

"I think it's a Friday thing. Best day of the week for them, worst day of the week for us."

" _Agreed_."

"Today has just been pretty crap."

"Because of the kids?"

"Just everything. Plus, I texted Beca at lunch and she hasn't replied.."

"Weird. I'm sure she's just busy, though."

"Yeah.. I guess I'll see when I get home."

"You'll be there soon. I'm guessing this flat was the icing on the cake for you?"

"Definitely. I'm so glad you were still here. I can't explain how much I appreciate this, Jesse."

He smiles, checking over the tire one last time. "It's no problem, really. I'm glad I could help."

She gives him a quick hug. "Remind me that I owe you."

He laughs. "No need, unless you mean you want to bring me a latte Monday morning.."

She smiles. "Done deal. I'll pick one up on the way here."

"Awesome! That's definitely worth a quick tire change."

"Thanks again, Jesse."

"No problem, Chloe. Tell Beca I say hi."

"I will! See you Monday." She says, sliding into her car.

"See you then." Jesse replies with a wave, turning around to return to the school building.

Chloe finally pulls out of the parking lot and heads home.

She really hopes that Beca isn't just ignoring her. It's weird that she hadn't replied, especially after a few hours.

After a frustrating drive through traffic, she makes it to her apartment building and parks. Beca's car is in the parking lot. This is a little strange, but she occasionally got to leave Residual Heat early on Friday afternoons, so Chloe didn't question it too much.

She goes inside and up the stairs to the third floor, since the elevator was currently being serviced. She adds hauling her stuff up the stairs to the _long_ list of things that had annoyed her today.

Opening the door to her apartment slowly, she looks around, not seeing Beca. She walks in and drops her stuff on the ground by the doorway, then heads to the kitchen.

Her girlfriend is there, standing in front of the sink, washing dishes.

Chloe scans the kitchen in surprise. It smells good, like spaghetti, and everything is clean. There's a fresh salad on the countertop and a few pots on the stove.

Beca turns around suddenly. "Oh, hey Chlo." She pulls her hands out of the sink and dries them on a towel as she walks toward her.

"Hey." Chloe replies, gladly sinking into Beca's warm embrace. She sighs into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Beca kisses her on the forehead then releases her. "Did your day get any better?"

"No. But, I'm home now."

"That you are. I made dinner." Beca says, gesturing behind her.

"And cleaned the kitchen, and washed the dishes, and vacuumed" Chloe says with a smile, looking around.

"Yeah, that too."

"That's why you didn't text me back?"

Beca stares at her in confusion. "I thought I did?"

Chloe shakes her head.

Beca picks her phone up from the countertop and opens her messages.

"Oh.. It didn't send. I'm sorry, Chloe."

She just giggles in relief, glad that Beca wasn't intentionally ignoring her. "It's okay. It makes sense for a day like today."

Chloe's phone dings and she picks it up.

The Girlfriend: Sorry to hear that your day has been bad. Maybe I can make it up to you. I love you.

She smiles and kisses Beca. "I love you too. Thank you for all this."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that I don't do it more often, I really should. But hey, let's eat before it gets cold. I want to hear about the horrors of the school."

Chloe smiles, genuinely happy for the first time all day, and follows her girlfriend to the stove.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing. All feedback is greatly appreciated! If you have a request, let me know, and I'll try to get it written!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet Sunday night in the Bella house. The girls had just returned from the retreat and only had a couple weeks until Worlds.

Beca had gone up to her room to work on some mixes after dinner with the girls. Most had left afterwards to do various things.

She thinks Chloe stayed in tonight too, but she didn't know if she should go talk to her or not. Things between them just hadn't been the same since their fight at the retreat.

Sure, all had been forgiven and neither of them were angry anymore, but Beca knew that there was definitely some tension remaining. She did not like this at all. The girl that she was in love with was obviously still hurt about something that she had done.

It had been on her mind almost nonstop since then, but she didn't know when or how to bring it up.

She stares at her screen blankly for a while before shutting the lid of her laptop and sighing. Standing up, she puts her laptop on her dresser, then walks out of her room and down the stairs.

The weirdness had to stop. Beca thinks she may drive herself crazy thinking about it.

So, she knocks lightly on her door and then cracks it open.

"Chloe?" She whispers into the dark room.

"Mmmmm."

"Are you still awake?"

"I guess I am now." She says teasingly.

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you up, I was just going to see if you were still awake or not.." Beca replies, feeling awkward.

Chloe sits up, looks at her phone screen, and rubs her eyes. "I'm not really sure why _you're_ still awake to be honest, Becs. It's three in the morning."

" _Shit_. Really?"

Chloe laughs. "Yes. Why are _you_ awake?"

Beca walks inside the room and shuts the door quietly. "Just thinking about stuff."

Chloe pats the bed, signaling Beca to come sit down by her. "What kind of stuff?"

Beca shrugs, then sits close to Chloe. "Just.. Things. Like how we've been weird since we fought."

"Oh. Yeah.. I'm not mad anymore, though."

"I know.. It just feels awkward. I feel awful about not telling you about the internship, and even more awful about the things I said when we were fighting. I feel like we haven't really talked about it and that's why it feels so weird."

"I understand about the internship thing. But, even if you didn't want to tell everyone, you still could have told me. That's what threw me the off the most. I'm really excited for you because this is such a great opportunity.. I just don't get why you wouldn't share that with me? It hurt to find out at retreat that my best friend had hidden something so awesome from me for so long. And don't worry about the stuff you said, I said a lot of things I didn't mean too. It happens."

"I don't really know why I didn't. I was so scared to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you or the Bellas... I really _wanted_ to tell you. I almost did the day I found out, but that was during our meeting with the dean and the suspension and everything else.. You were the first person I wanted to tell but I just couldn't do it."

"This all happened during the suspension day?"

"Yeah, I got the call as soon as we walked outside. I don't know, I guess all the craziness going on just made me want to hide it because you're so focused on winning Worlds and getting the Bellas back."

"I probably didn't help your stress level at all, either."

"Actually, I was just stressed about hiding it. I'm really proud of you for how hard you're working for this and how much effort you have put in."

Chloe places her hand on Beca's thigh, not knowing that the small gesture has sent a bolt of electricity through the brunette's body. "Thank you.."

"I'm really sorry about hiding the internship though. Do you think this conversation has erased the awkwardness?"

She laughs in response. "Yeah, I think so. But promise me you'll start telling me things, even if you think I don't want to hear them?"

"Of course. I'm done hiding things from you, Chlo."

"Good."

"Uh.. I also broke up with Jesse a while back. I figured I should mention that since we're talking about not hiding things."

Chloe's eyes widen. "What? Why? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm really fine. It was mutual, we just didn't have any feelings for each other that weren't friendly feelings. We're better as friends."

Chloe stares at her. "Okay. When did this happen?"

"I dunno, maybe a week or two after I got the internship?"

"You guys just decided to break up?"

"Yeah, it would have happened eventually. We both realized that we have serious feelings for other people.." She says, nervously picking at her nails.

Chloe is silent, which is very rare. Beca looks up at her. She's just staring at her, chewing her lip in the adorable way that she does.

After a minute passes, Chloe finally whispers, "Me?"

Beca nods, swallowing hard. "Yeah."

Chloe smiles at her. "Well, that's good, because I have some serious feelings for you too."

Relief floods Beca's body and she grins.

"Now kiss me, doofus." Chloe giggles.

Beca does as she's told. She puts her hands on Chloe's waist and pulls her closer, then presses her lips against hers.

It's slow, and careful. Chloe's lips are amazingly soft. It's everything Beca has imagined it to be.

They break away for air and Beca smiles.

"I've wanted that from the moment you barged into my shower." She says, brushing a few strands of red hair out of Chloe's face.

"I've wanted that from the moment I first saw you walking across campus." Chloe replies, blushing.

"I don't really know how to ask you this, because it feels so backwards, but like.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"But like, yeah." She says, kissing Beca on the nose. "What do you mean by backwards?"

"Well, generally you ask someone out, then kiss them, then fall in love with them... I've done the exact opposite."

Chloe sighs happily, eyes watering. "You're in love with me?"

"I have been for a while."

"I've been in love with you for a while, too."

They kiss again, for a little longer than the first time. They aren't going too fast, really. There is nothing behind this but pure love.

When they break away, Chloe glances at her phone and laughs. "It's four in the morning. We should sleep."

Beca laughs too. "Yeah, we should."

"Will you stay?"

"You couldn't make me leave if you tried."

Beca lays down and Chloe curls against her side. She runs her fingers up and down Chloe's back lightly.

"Goodnight, Becs."

"Goodnight, Chlo."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I love saying that."

Chloe giggles. "Go to sleep."

"As you wish." She kisses the top of Chloe's head and waits until the redhead's breathing evens out before falling asleep herself.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**For reviewer, HappyDay.**

 **"Could you do one where Chloe climbs up a tree because she is spying on Beca's date. Beca isn't into the date because she keeps thinking of Chloe. As she dumps her date, she starts to walk home and she sees a rock and throws it at the tree that Chloe is in and Chloe starts to fall and Beca sees Chloe fall off the tree"**

 **I edited your prompt slightly as I wrote, but I hope this lives up to what you wanted!**

 **Please read and review!**

Beca nearly falls off her bed when her door flies open and Chloe bounces into the room.

She had been staring at her laptop screen for an hour or so and didn't think that anyone was still at the house.

Needless to say, she was rather surprised when her best friend suddenly appeared. Chloe noticed and only laughed.

"Hey Becs, sorry about scaring you."

"Hey Chlo.. It's okay. I think. I need to make sure my heart is still beating." Beca says, jokingly.

Chloe giggles and sits down next to her. "What are you working on?"

"I'm editing a couple tracks for the studio."

"Sounds fun. For the boss?"

"For the boss." She says, nodding.

"That's so cool! I'm so proud of you." Chloe smiles.

"Thanks, Chlo."

"You're welcome! What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh.." Beca hesitates, wondering if she should actually tell Chloe what her plans are or not. "I.. I have a date?"

Chloe is speechless for a few seconds and then clears her throat. "Oh, uh, who with?"

"This girl from Residual Heat.. She asked me to dinner a couple days ago. I think her name is Kate."

"Oh. That's fun. Where are you two going?"

"Not really sure. She's supposed to pick me up at 8."

Chloe picks at her nails, seeming anxious. "Well, I'll stop bothering you so you can get this done before your date.. Have fun tonight."

She's gone before Beca can tell her that she's not bothering her at all.

Beca thinks about how utterly strange that interaction with Chloe was. It was probably the weirdest conversation they'd ever had, and that was saying something.

She closes the lid of her laptop and lays it on her dresser, trying to process what had happened.

Could Chloe have feelings for her?

Beca had always hoped that she did, but she couldn't decide if Chloe was only being friendly or if she meant something more.

Either way, she had promised to go to dinner with Kate, and she couldn't ditch her. So, she stands up and starts getting ready.

Kate arrives at 7:59. Beca thinks this is very Aubrey-like. Maybe she ought to be taking the blonde out instead of Beca.

She gets in the car anyway, though, and soon enough they end up at a small cafe right on the edge of campus.

Kate asks for an outdoor table, much to Beca's discomfort. It's pretty out on the patio, but she would much rather prefer to sit inside.

Kate talks and talks about things that Beca does not particularly care about, and eventually she tunes her out. If she nods every so often, Kate just continues talking and talking without noticing that she isn't really listening.

Her mind drifts to Chloe instead.

Weirdly enough, when Chloe rambles on this way, Beca finds herself clinging to every word. She figures that this is because it's Chloe speaking.

She starts paying attention again when the food arrives. She hasn't gotten to say more than a few words because Kate would not _shut up_ for five seconds.

Eventually, they finish their food and Kate pays the bill.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Uh, I think I'll head back home, actually. I've got a lot of work to get done before tomorrow morning."

"Oh I totally understand! When I started working at Res-"

Beca cuts her off with a soft smile. "Yeah, you told me.. Thanks for taking me out tonight. I'm going to take off now, if you don't mind. I'll burn off some calories by walking."

"Are you sure? I can give you a ride back."

"I'm fine, really. It'll help inspire me."

"Okay, well, maybe we can do this again."

"Uh.. Yeah, maybe.." Beca says, standing up. "Thanks again."

"Yeah." Kate says. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"See you then."

Beca leaves the cafe quickly, glad to escape. She turns down a path right by the edge of the cafe's patio. As she walks, she kicks a fairly large rock down the concrete pathway.

It bounces and hits a tree nearby. Beca sighs and walks over to retrieve it, but hears a sound coming from above her.

She looks up, confused, and becomes even more confused when she sees a familiar redhead sitting on a branch looking like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Uh... Chloe?"

"Hi, there."

"What're you doing in a tree?"

"Just... Hanging out."

Beca's eyebrows raise in amusement. "Why exactly?"

"Uh, well, it's really nice out, so I decided, why not?"

Beca laughs. "Come down here, you dork."

Chloe smiles guiltily and turns around to crawl down the trunk of the tree carefully. Beca helps her so she doesn't slip.

"So, how did your date with Kate go?" Chloe asks, trying to be nonchalant.

"I dunno, you tell me." Beca says, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

She feigns surprise. "How would I know? I was just.. in a tree.. minding my own business.."

"Right. Well, since you didn't see any of it or anything, not too well."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Are you upset?"

"No." She laughs. "I don't like her. She's too.. talkative."

"You don't like talkative people?"

"Only one."

Chloe raises an eyebrow. "Hmm."

"Hmm." Beca replies.

She casually reaches for Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk toward the Bella House together.

"So, what were you wanting to do tonight?"

"I was planning to watch a movie with you but since you were busy I went on a walk."

"And then decided to sit in a tree." Beca says, grinning.

"Right. Normal things."

"Totes normal."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Normally no, but because _you_ will be there, yes, I would love to."

Chloe blushes, and hopes that Beca doesn't notice it in the dark. Or, well, maybe she _does_ hope that Beca will notice. She's not really sure. All she knows is that she doesn't want Beca to let go of her hand any time soon.

She doesn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**For reviewer, Un-Freakin-Touchable.**

 **"Can you maybe do one where Aubrey makes a bet with Chloe that she can't touch Beca for a whole rehersal and Chloe restrains herself until Stacie starts feeling Beca up and flirting with her so she just blurts out that she likes Beca"**

 **This is set during the first movie because I felt that Aubrey should still be a part of the Bellas in order to fit this prompt.**

 **Also, I'm writing these pretty fast because I have random free time throughout the day, but I'm trying to post them slowly so I can get some views per chapter! I am really enjoying the feedback, so please keep reviewing!**

xxx

"I can too, Aubrey."

"No, you really can't." Aubrey says, crossing her arms.

"Just because I touch Beca a lot doesn't mean I like her _and_ I could totally get through one practice without touching her. Also, it doesn't _really_ interfere with practice."

"I beg to differ. Are you going to accept the bet or not?"

"Obviously! This will be the easiest twenty dollars I've ever made."

"Yeah, well, we'll see at the end of this rehearsal if that's true or not."

"It will be!" Chloe sings before walking across the room to get a bottle of water.

Aubrey shakes her head, amused. Chloe would _definitely_ lose this bet.

xxx

The rest of the Bellas arrive shortly and begin to sit down. Aubrey takes her place at the front and engages in conversation with a few of them as they wait.

Beca comes in finally and sits down next to Chloe.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Chlo."

"How's your day going?"

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Good!"

Beca notices the frustration apparent on Chloe's face.

"Uhh.. You seem sort of tense."

"No, no! I'm fine, really." Chloe smiles.

"Whatever you say."

Aubrey clears her throat and starts the pre-practice meeting. Chloe glances at Beca. She was resisting the urge to play with Beca's fingers- something Chloe generally did when they sat next to each other and she was bored- but it was _hard_. This bet would be more difficult than she thought.

xxx

Chloe partners up with Lilly instead of Beca, who is like, _always_ her partner. Beca gives her a weird look and then walks over to Stacie.

Stacie greets the short brunette with a smile and a sexual comment, which is nothing out of the ordinary for Stacie.

They work on some of the choreography that they had learned a couple days before- which involved a _lot_ of touching.

Chloe bites her lip anxiously as she watches Stacie touch Beca in ways that she does not _want_ Stacie to touch Beca. That was supposed to be _her_ job.

She suddenly realizes the truth in Aubrey's words.

Chloe continues watching them as she works on her own choreography with Lilly, becoming more and more frustrated as the practice went on. Everything is fine... until Stacie's hand ends up on Beca's butt.

Chloe immediately stops. "Okay, no! I think we're done with that for the day!"

Aubrey looks up from her paperwork in amusement. "No, we have choreo work for another fifteen minutes."

"I think we should be done _now_ , though, Bree."

"Why exactly?"

The two don't realize how big of a scene has been created or that all of the girls have stopped and started watching their interaction.

"Because Stacie touched Beca's butt and that's _my_ job!"

Beca's eyes widen and Stacie stifles a laugh next to her.

"So you're willing to admit that I was right?"

"Ugh, no!"

"I think that statement says enough to prove that I'm right."

The Bellas look around at each other, all confused by what's happening, but they continue to watch the scene unfold.

"Aubrey, no. I got through practice."

"Technically yes, but since you freaked out, no."

Beca glances at Stacie. "Do you have any idea what's happening right now?"

"Oh yeah. Aubrey wanted me to make Chloe end their bet that Chloe couldn't go a whole practice without touching you."

"Why was that a thing?"

"Because like, you two _totally_ have toners for each other." She replies, sounding bored.

"Well, yeah that's kind of well-known, so.. What was the point of the bet?"

Stacie nods at the two arguing upperclassmen as Chloe finally snaps.

"FINE. _Fine_ , Aubrey! I like her! A lot! _Are you happy now_?"

Aubrey smiles. "Yes. Practice is dismissed. Beca and Chloe can go discuss important matters now."

Chloe's eyes widen when she realizes that Beca (and the rest of the Bellas, but she figures they probably knew anyway) has witnessed the entire conversation.

The other girls, including Aubrey, quickly clear out, obviously wanting to miss the next awkward conversation that was sure to follow.

"So." Chloe says, turning to face Beca.

"So." She replies.

"That happened."

"That did happen."

Chloe is silent, watching Beca's face carefully. She's surprised when Beca speaks again.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said, did you mean it?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought it would weird you out."

Beca shrugs.

"Plus, Jesse.."

The alt girl laughs. "What? Jesse? Why would he matter?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Oh gosh, no. He's like, my brother. My lesbro."

"You're?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Chloe says, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I.. Yes. I would." She stammers, taken aback by Beca's sudden confidence.

"Okay. Dinner tomorrow?"

"That works for me."

"I'll come by your apartment at 7 to pick you up."

"Okay." Chloe says shyly, smiling from ear to ear.

Beca picks up her backpack and genuinely smiles at Chloe. "I have to go to the station now, but I'll text you later."

"Okay." She says again, still slightly stunned but very happy.

Chloe watches her walk out the doors. She stands there for a moment, replaying the event in her mind. She's interrupted by a cough behind her.

"So, I think you owe me twenty dollars.." Aubrey says with a laugh.

She sighs and digs out her wallet to pay the blonde.

She has to admit, though, that it's the best twenty dollars she's ever spent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beca and Chloe are on vacation in Colorado. They have been together for about three years.**

 **Yes, I do realize I have a prompt in my reviews, but I haven't had time to write it yet! Hopefully I get a chance to in the next couple days. Keep suggesting if you have ideas, though!**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know how I'm doing!**

Beca stretches out across the leather couch inside the small wood cabin that she and her girlfriend, Chloe, are renting. She lays the book she is reading down on the floor and sits up.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?" The redhead replies, sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"Are you coming back to cuddle with me?"

Chloe smiles. "Yes, miss impatient. Let me finish making this tea, first."

"Okay, but hurry up. It's getting cold over here."

She hears a giggle from the kitchen and smiles softly. Kicking the blanket off her legs, she stands up and walks over to the fireplace.

She pokes around in the ashes until the flame grows, then carefully tosses in a few more logs. The fire crackles and she feels the room start to warm up slowly.

Chloe walks back into the room, with two steaming mugs of tea, right as Beca shuts the grate to the fireplace. She hands one to Beca, and she gladly accepts, wrapping her hands around it to absorb the heat.

Chloe wanders over to the window and gazes out at the white snow-covered landscape.

"It is so beautiful out here."

Beca sets her mug on the coffee table and walks up behind her, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Chloe blushes and sets her tea in the windowsill before turning around in Beca's arms to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I could say the same about you."

They stand there, both quietly enjoying the comfort of the embrace. They watch it snow for a while before Beca finally releases her.

"Hey, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

Beca digs in the pocket of her sweatpants for a few seconds before clearing her throat nervously.

She produces a black ring box, which she cracks open in her hand as she drops down to one knee.

Chloe gasps and covers her face with both hands.

"Beca."

Beca smiles at her. "Chloe."

"Are you.. Is that?"

"Shh." Beca teases, reaching for Chloe's hand and stroking her knuckles gently with her thumb.

"Chloe Beale, the moment we met, my world absolutely flipped upside down. After talking to you at the activity fair, I had an idea that my life would be different. Then, after you barged into my shower, I _knew_ it."

Chloe laughs and squeezes Beca's hand.

"We became best friends and eventually co-captains of a world champion a capella group together. I know for a fact that it would not have happened if it weren't for you. You're my rock. You're the reason I wake up in the mornings. You're the first person I want to call when I find something out.. both good and bad. You're the inspiration behind all my music, and _most_ importantly, you're the love of my life. I would be a complete fool if I didn't ask you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Beca takes a deep breath and smiles.

"So, Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

Chloe nods multiple times. "Yes. Yes! Yes. Get up here and kiss me."

Beca stands up and does as she's told, then hugs her girlfriend- now fiancée- tight. When they break apart, she slides the ring onto Chloe's finger and wipes away the stray tears on her face.

"I love you so much. I am so excited that you said yes."

"I love _you_ so much. I am so excited that you just proposed."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

Chloe kisses her again and Beca decides that she will never get tired of the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers.

"Now, where were we, fiancée?" The redhead smiles, picking her mug up carefully.

"I believe we were cuddling together on the couch."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Beca laughs and pulls Chloe over to the couch gently, thinking about how wonderful it is that the rest of her life starts here.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm back with another drabble. I saw this idea in a post on Instagram, and it was too cute to not write a Bechloe story from. Hope you enjoy! Remember to leave a review, I love reading them and they help me get through writer's block!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe nervously tugged at the edge of the crisp, white tablecloth and glanced at her phone screen for what felt like the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

Tom was supposed to meet her half an hour ago. She had called him- twice- but he hadn't answered.

They'd been together for a year and half, and if she were telling the truth, Chloe would tell you that she hadn't truly cared about him for a while now. She'd been dating him only to date someone. She didn't know if Tom felt the same way, but judging by how easily he was letting them drift apart, she assumed that he wasn't as concerned with their relationship as he once had been.

Still, being stood up hurt a little bit.

She could tell that the restaurant staff was getting a little annoyed by her sitting at a table drinking water for half an hour without ordering anything. There were a few waitresses giving her sympathetic looks.

She glanced at her phone again and sighed, figuring she had waited long enough. If he wasn't there in the next ten minutes, she was leaving.

So, she lays her phone down on the table and waits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca steps out of her office and heads down the street to one of her favorite restaurants. She had set up a meeting with her friend and new client at the bar inside the restaurant, but was running a little early. She decides that she might as well eat something beforehand since she has time to kill anyway.

There's a line inside the door, so she pulls her phone out and checks her email as she waits.

"I don't know, poor thing has been sitting there by herself for almost forty-five minutes."

She glances up, curious to see what the staff is talking about.

"Yeah, but if she's not going to order anything, she's just taking up a table that we could be using for paying customers."

"She keeps saying someone's supposed to show up soon."

"I guess we'll give her a little longer. Once we hit an hour, though, something needs to happen. We're getting busy."

"Alright.. I'll go check on her again, then."

Beca's gaze follows the waitress as she walks into another section of the restaurant and up to a really, really pretty girl that looks to be her age. She's momentarily stunned by her bright, shiny red hair that flows over her shoulders, and her piercingly beautiful sky blue eyes.

She'd been stood up? Who the fuck would stand that goddess up?

Beca gets to the front of the line and the hostess greets her. "Hi, how many?"

She hesitates. "I.. Uh, actually, I was supposed to meet my girlfriend here a while ago, and got caught in traffic. Is she still here?"

The girl looks surprised. "Um, a redhead?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Yeah, right that way." The hostess says, gesturing through the doorway.

"Okay, thank you." Beca says before following her direction.

She gets to the table right as the waitress asks the girl if she needs anything else, or if she will be ready to order soon.

Loudly, Beca says, "Hey, babe, I'm so sorry I'm so late. I got stuck in traffic and my phone died."

The girl looks up at her curiously for a moment before responding. "Uh, hey, babe. That's okay, I knew you would show up."

The waitress looks between them, obviously shocked. "I'll give you two some time to look over the menu, then. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water with lemon, please." Beca says, removing her coat and draping it over the back of her chair before siting down. The waitress nods and walks off.

The redhead is staring at her in confusion.

"Hi. I'm Beca. I- I heard them talking about your situation, and I just have to say, whoever stood you up is a total asshole. If you don't want to play along, that's totally cool too. Just tell me to leave and I will." She says with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She says in response, with a laugh, which Beca thinks is one of the most adorable sounds she's ever heard in her life. "Thank you. I was getting a little embarrassed.."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I mean, I get to eat dinner with the prettiest girl I've ever seen, so it's a win-win situation here."

Chloe blushes, and hopes it's not obvious in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

"Have you been here before?" She asks, when the color fades from her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places, actually." Beca says, looking up from her menu to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Hmm, really? So you know what's good then?"

"Definitely. Are you a soup and salad girl or do you prefer real food?"

"Real food, of course." Chloe responds, winking.

"Hmm, do you like spicy stuff? What about avocado?"

"Love both. What do you suggest?"

"There are a few things that meet that criteria that are pretty good here."

"Tell you what, how about you order me something and surprise me?" Chloe says, smiling, as she closes her menu and lays it down on the table.

"Challenge accepted." Beca says and shakes her head, amused.

When the waitress comes back, Beca has both menus in her hand.

"Alright, what can I get you two?"

"For her, a spicy fajita bowl with grilled chicken and extra guac, limes on the side. Let's do salsa verde instead of the pico, and romaine lettuce on the bottom. I want the same thing but with extra limes."

"Okay, got it. Do you want chips with that?"

"Yeah, do you have the blue corn tonight?"

"We do. Both blue corn or one original?"

"One basket of each is fine."

"Alright, I'll get that into the kitchen for you."

"Good, thank you."

She leaves, and Beca returns her full attention to Chloe.

"Interesting order. It sounds pretty good though, I have to admit."

"Trust me, it is. So, tell me a little more about yourself?"

"Alright, uhh well my full name is Chloe Elizabeth Beale and I'm originally from Atlanta, Georgia. I went to school at Barden University where I majored in music education, and I'm currently an elementary music teacher at Greenwood Elementary, which is just a few blocks from here. I'm 26, and the guy I was supposed to be meeting here was my boyfriend of a year and a half who I really don't care about and was planning to break up with next week anyways. I guess tonight gives me a good reason to now, at least. Anything else, just ask me." She says, laughing a little. "What about you?"

"Well, my full name is Rebeca Ann Mitchell, I'm a music producer at Residual Heat and a dj on the side, and I too am from Atlanta and went to Barden. Small world, I guess. That's really weird." She says, shaking her head.

Chloe nearly chokes on her water when Beca says this, and covers her mouth with her hand as she processes the information. "We went to the same university and didn't know each other?"

"Apparently so. Though, I'm 23, so you wouldn't have been there the full time I was there. When did you graduate?"

"Four years ago."

"Yeah, see, I graduated a year ago. We would've only been there at the same time for a year."

"That's true. That's so funny. Were you involved with anything on campus?"

"I worked at the radio station for a while. Other than that, not really. I liked to make money, and mixes in my free time because I got to play them on air every so often."

"Wait, really? That's really cool!"

"I guess so." Beca says with a smile. "What about you?"

"I was a member of the Barden Bellas all four years of college." She says proudly.

"Oh yeah, that's like, a thing now." Beca says with a wink. "I'm kidding. I actually went to a few Bellas performances."

"No way?" Chloe says in disbelief.

"Yes way. Though, not my freshman year, sadly. I missed out on seeing a stunning redhead four years earlier."

Chloe can't hide the color in her cheeks this time, or the smile on her face. "You sure know how to make a girl blush."

Beca doesn't get a chance to reply- which is good, because she isn't sure what to say- because the waitress reappears with their food.

"Alright let me know if you need anything else!"

"Thanks." Beca says to the waitress as she leaves.

Chloe takes a bite of her food and closes her eyes happily. "This is great, Beca. Like, _great_."

"I know. It's my favorite." She says with a grin, before taking a bite of her own.

As Chloe eats, Beca slides her phone out and texts her client that she needs to postpone their meeting until tomorrow at lunch, if possible.

She gets a reply saying "sure, that works better for me anyway" and relaxes, then returns to her conversation with Chloe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're standing outside the restaurant now, waiting for Chloe's Uber to arrive.

"Hey, I really appreciate you saving me, and buying me a fantastic dinner.." Chloe says, linking her fingers together nervously.

"Yeah, no problem. I had a really great time."

"I did too." She smiles.

"Hey.. Would you want to do this again? For real next time though." Beca says, surprisingly confident.

"I would love that."

"Me too."

Chloe pulls her phone out of her purse and hands it to Beca to put her number in. She does, then gives it back to her, fingers lingering on Chloe's for a little longer than they normally should.

She feels her neck heat up, and notices the color in Chloe's cheeks too.

"You know," Beca says, reaching for Chloe's hand again, "I don't usually kiss on a first date.."

"Mmm, really?" Chloe replies, squeezing her hand gently,

"Yeah. But I guess since this was kind of a weird first date, the rules don't apply.."

"I would have to agree." She says, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Beca's other hand slowly finds the back of Chloe's neck and she gently pulls her forward to meet her lips with her own.

They break away as a car pulls up next to the sidewalk.

"That looks like my cue." Chloe says, sighing.

"That it does. I'll see you soon though?"

"I'll text you as soon as I get inside the car."

"And when you make it home safe, please." She smiles.

Chloe melts a little. "Of course."

"Good."

Chloe starts to leave, but stops. "Oh, and Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't kiss on the first date either, and I especially don't kiss someone twice, but the rules don't apply, so.." She trails off, then kisses Beca again, for a little longer this time. Then she gets in the car, waving at Beca as she shuts the door.

She watches the car drive off, and as it turns a corner, she feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Hi there." the text reads. She smiles and saves the number as Chloe's before texting back while she walks down the street to her own car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is! Please read and review, leave me some prompts and I will try and get them written! I've been too busy to write lately, but I'm hoping I can get some stuff written soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe usually wakes up in the middle of the night, but most nights she's alone in bed and just needs to adjust her pillows.

Tonight is different.

Even half-awake, and maybe still half-drunk, she immediately notices the arms wrapped around her waist, the body pressed against her back, and the cheek resting against her shoulder.

It had been a long night, and she would be lying if she said she remembered all of it. Actually, she had no recollection of going to bed with someone.

However, she's fully clothed, and she assumes that her current cuddle partner is too.

She doesn't want to disturb this mystery person by shifting to see who it is. So instead she gazes down at the somewhat pale arm that's loosely draped over her waist.

Right as she sees the chipped black nail polish, she recognizes the scent of the person spooning her.

But no - it _couldn't_ be Beca Mitchell.

Her eyes catch the outline of headphones on her wrist in the soft moonlight.

It _was_ Beca Mitchell.

Now, Chloe wasn't complaining about this at all. She would cuddle with Beca for the rest of her life if given the opportunity. She just had absolutely no idea how she got into this position.

Beca's arms tighten a little and Chloe catches her breath quickly, hoping Beca isn't waking up.

"Mmmmm... go back to sleep, Chlo. I can hear how loud you're thinking." Beca mumbles, pressing a light kiss to the exposed skin of Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe laughs quietly. "Okay, Bec. Promise you'll explain this to me in the morning instead of running off though."

Beca nods. "Mhmm. Now shh, I'm trying to enjoy being cuddling with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Chloe feels a deep blush spread across her cheeks and even down her chest and she's never been so glad that Beca can't see her.

"Heard that blush too." Beca says with a light laugh and another kiss, this one a little higher up.

"Shut it, Mitchell." Chloe teases back, sliding her hand down Beca's arm until she finds the dj's hand and slips hers into it. Then, she quickly drifts off into sleep again, knowing that Beca will still be there in the morning.


End file.
